


Grumpy Kitten

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: kenma is grumpy because he misses koutarou
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311





	Grumpy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuken_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuken_enthusiast/gifts).



> this was written on spite and touch-typing i'm sorry i don't have any recollection of what this is

Kenma was grumpy. He posted one of his prepared videos - for when he got too anxious to record - and laid in bed all day. After, of course, changing into one of his boyfriends hoodies. The pro-gamer took up half the bed, but stuffed his face into the pillow that gave him the most comfort. It wasn’t until he heard the front door open that he bothered to try and figure out who’s it was.

Koutarou’s.

Of course he missed Koutarou. He hasn’t been getting home until after everyone is asleep, and leaves  _ way _ before Kenma wakes up. He had barely seen the volleyball player for the past few weeks, and it had obviously affected him more than he thought it would. More than any of them thought it would.

Kenma stuffed his face back into the pillow and thought about the last time he spent quality time with his boyfriend. Tetsurou was easy to spend time with, they worked similar hours and even if he went in early or late he was always home at the same time. It was also easy with Keiji, even if the time wasn’t spent talking, just sitting next to him while one or both of them worked was comforting enough. He even got to go to bed with both of them at night. Koutarou just hadn’t been around as much. MSBY Jackals took up a lot of his time, of course, but this Japan training? The spiker was never home, and when he was he was starving and exhausted.

Kenma thought about Koutarou’s arms, how they could wrap around him nice, snug, and warm. It was one of the best ways to fall asleep in his personal opinion. And Koutarou’s eyes were just gorgeous. He could stare into those eyes for hours if he was bold enough. Kenma also thought about how the silver locks felt in between his fingers, the way he could do small braids within the soft hair, and how they’d often fall right out.

Kenma huffs as he feels his eyes water. He’s not going to cry over thinking about his boyfriend, even if he hasn’t seen the other in a while. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, trying and failing at getting rid of the tears. He picks up his phone and opens his gallery. Maybe looking at pictures of the other will help him feel better. He opens up a video of them all at Keiji’s birthday party the previous month.

He turns his volume up and just as he can hear Koutarou’s laugh rings out, loud and clear, from his phone. Kenma sits up in bed as though he had just heard a gunshot, and he can’t help but feel the tears escape his eyes. He forgot how much he loved the other’s laugh, he hadn’t heard it for a while. His head jerks up as the bedroom door opens, and he see’s Keiji standing at the doorway through teary eyes.

“Kenma?” The younger one asks gently. “Are you okay?” Kenma looks back down and feels the bed dip as Keiji sits down beside him. The video was quiet, but still playing on loop in his hand. Keiji looks down at the phone in his hand, and the gamer knows that he’s smiling in his next words. “I remember that, it was fun and I enjoyed it a lot.” 

“It was fun,” The gamer replies, sniffling.

“What’s wrong baby?” Kenma doesn’t answer, just leans into the other, and he sighs as the other wraps his arms around him. “Koutarou’s sweaters always look really good on you.”

Kenma nods. “I miss him.”

“Hm? Koutarou?” Keiji asks. Kenma can feel the warm breath on his ear. “He has tonight and tomorrow off, so I’m sure you two can spend some time together.”

“What time is it?” the smaller asks, lifting his head slightly to look at his phone again, which had turned off. 

“It’s about 5 P.M., so Tetsurou will be home soon,” Keiji hums quietly “Will that help?” Kenma shrugs. He knows it won’t, but he doesn’t want to be mean. As if summoned, they hear the front door close. Kenma sighs again and leans further into Keiji’s hold, as if he could stay there until Koutarou could be there too.

When Tetsurou walked into the room, he smiled softly. “What’s goin’ on here?” He teases gently.

“Kenma misses Koutarou, do you know what time he’ll be home?” Keiji states bluntly. He had a habit of doing that.

“Oh? He just left the gym ten minutes ago,” Tetsurou pulls himself off the door frame. “He’ll be here soon.”

Kenma feels his heart lift at the thought of Koutarou being home soon. “I miss him.”

He sounds needy. He’s being held by one of his boyfriends, and another one of them is speaking, trying to comfort him. Instead he’s acting like he doesn’t want them. “I understand Kitten, you have weird hours compared to us, so you see him less,” Tetsurou comforts, as if he could read the younger's mind.

The words settle over Kenma’s brain as he thinks about that. Keiji and Tetsurou must have had an easier time seeing Koutarou. Keiji works into the dead of night, and Tetsurou wakes up at the crack of dawn. It made Kenma feel… dejected. He thinks that he wishes he could spend more time with their energetic boyfriend, even if it would wear him out.

When the door opens for a third time Kenma jumps out of bed and almost trips over his feet running down the stairs. Just as Bokuto steps up out of the genkan, Kenma runs into a muscled chest. He hears the laugh he loves so much as the arms he yearned for wrapped around his shoulders. Kenma feels his eyes water as the warmth seeps from the larger male, and can’t stop the tears from falling down into his cheeks.

“Did you miss me?”

Kenma just nods as he begins to sob. Words can’t begin to describe how much Kenma missed him. Koutarou was such a large chunk of his life and he didn’t realize until he was gone, and if Kenma had to go through that for longer than a few weeks he doesn’t think he would make it. Just the idea made him cry harder.

“Oh, darling, you’re wearing my sweater.”

Large hands land on his hips, and push him away slightly. Kenma whines as he has to take his face away from Koutarou’s chest. When he makes eye contact with the elder he remembers how gorgeous the golden eyes are, and he stares into him as long as he can through watery eyes before having to blink. He feels a rough calloused hand cup his cheek, and a thumb wipe at salty tears. He leans into the warm touch, and places his own tiny hands on Koutarou’s arms.

“Let’s go sit on the couch.”

Kenma lets himself be pulled off to the living room, and falls onto a chest. He sighs as his sobs slow down, and he realizes that two other people were in the room with them. Koutarou gently pulls Kenma’s hair out of it’s weak ponytail, and begins to thread his fingers through the soft hair. 

“He really missed you,” Keiji says softly from the other couch.

“I would have never guessed,” Koutarou replies, yawning afterwards. “I’m so tired I could fall asleep right here.”

“You’d regret that,” Tetsurou chuckles. 

“Would I? The cat actually chose to sit on me,” Koutarou shakes the both of them with his soft laugh. Kenma can tell he’s tired by how fast the laugh ends, and how quiet it is. He sits up and pulls Koutarou up (it’s mostly Kenma pulling lightly and Koutarou groaning as he sits up) “Oh, I’m so sore.”

“I’m sorry pumpkin,” Kenma says softly. “But Tetsu is right, you should probably sleep in our bed.”

“Are you going to come with me?” Koutarou smiles sleepily. Kenma just nods and moves to get up. “Can I carry you?”

“You just said you were tired,” Kenma argues. 

“But that was  _ my  _ body weight,” Koutarou chuckles. “You’re a good thirty kilos lighter.” Kenma sighs and nods. Kouatrou immediately scoops the younger up and goes up the stairs as fast as possible.

When they flop down onto the bed Kenma is being painfully smushed into the mattress and can barely breath, but he couldn’t care less because he finally had his Koutarou and no one was going to take him away.

Kenma nuzzles his nose into the older’s neck, taking in his scent. They’re flipped over by Koutarou, so Kenma is laying on top of Koutarou instead. He feels arms and hands reposition onto his body. “I missed you so much Koutarou.”

“I missed you too darling,” he responds. “I’m sorry I left you for so long.”

“I don’t want to miss you again,” Kenma answers, sitting up to face Koutarou. “I don’t think that I can do that again Kou.”

“I’m sorry darling, I really am, and I promise that we’ll spend as much time together as possible, after I get some rest,” Koutarou presses a kiss to the gamers mouth. “Will you nap with me?”

Kenma doesn’t answer the question, just sliding down and cuddling into Koutarou’s side. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @/ohforlove1 and check the bokuken tag because I am the lord of that tag


End file.
